


Any Other Name

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to episode 2.19 (Kalele). Steve struggles to define what they are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Name

Steve sits at the kitchen table and opens the box with the remaining slices of his grenade cake. Unsalted slices, that is. "So what's wrong with 'surf buddies', anyway?" he asks.    
  
Danny pours himself a cup of coffee and he's making that face, like the face he made that time when Steve tried to get him to eat poi. "Is that what we are now? Surf buddies?"    
  
"We surf together, and we're buddies, right?" Steve explains as he digs his fork into the cake, making sure to get as much buttercream as possible.    
  
"Yes, we do, but that is not the point." Danny sits across from Steve and pulls the box of cake closer to him. "You were so diffident.  _Yeah, kinda_ . What, are you that embarrassed to admit to your sister we even surf together? You really know how to make a guy feel good."   
  
Danny's expression has turned sulky again, and Steve can't resist teasing him. "So you figure I should have told Mary we were fuck buddies instead?" He slides the cake box back to himself.   
  
Danny snatches the box back and glares at Steve. "Must you be so crass? Must you sully this beautiful thing we have together? Have you no romance in your soul?"   
  
"Danny--" Steve says, trying not to grin. Affronted Danny is one of his favorite Danny flavors. It's almost as delicious as buttercream frosting.    
  
"I mean, yes, we fuck, and yes, we are buddies, if you want to be blunt about it, which you apparently do. I mean, come on, look who I'm talking to. Lt. Commander Subtle." Danny shoots one more baleful look Steve's way, then scoops up a large piece of cake with his fork and shovels it into his mouth.    
  
Steve sits back in his chair. "All right. All right. Boyfriend. How's that? Next time Mary visits, I'll introduce you as my boyfriend."    
  
"Please. We are not sixteen years old, Steven." Danny scowls, nose wrinkling up in disgust. "Planning on taking me to the prom?"   
  
"Yes, Danny. I am. In matching tuxes."    
  
Danny simply stares at him, apparently unable to even come up with words to express his dismay. Steve is proud of himself--leaving Danny at a loss for words is no small achievement.    
  
"You don't want to be my boyfriend?" Steve sighs dramatically, and pulls the box back to his side of the table. "Fine. Be that way, Daniel."   
  
"Really? Boyfriend?" Danny sips his coffee. "Let's just stick with surf buddies, please."   
  
"Okay, if not boyfriend, then partner," Steve tells him. "How's that sound?"    
  
Danny blinks at Steve over the rim of his coffee cup. "I already am your partner, in case you haven't noticed. In the professional sense, and no, I don't mean--"   
  
"I got it." Steve hold up a finger, cutting Danny off. "Life partner."   
  
"What?" Danny sets his cup down, brows rising up in dismay. "What?  _Life partner?_  What's this life business? Do you see a ring on this finger?" He holds up a hand. "No, you do not. But now we're into this for life?"   
  
"We're not? Because if I remember correctly," Steve says, "the other morning in bed, you told me--"   
  
"I know what I told you, and I meant it, because I am committed to this relationship, you know I am. But you can't go springing this  _life_  stuff on me without warning." Danny pushes his chair back from the table and gets up abruptly. "Also, it sounds goofy. Even prosaic. And we," he wags a finger back and forth, between Steve and himself, "are anything but prosaic."   
  
"You got a point there," Steve muses, remembering what they had gotten up to the night before. It was definitely not prosaic. He had had no idea Danny was so bendy.    
  
Danny rinses out his coffee cup and places it on the drainboard. Steve contemplates one more bit of cake--his grenade cake, which is definitely the most awesome cake ever--then decides against it.    
  
"I got it." Steve snags Danny by the waist and pulls him close. "Hi Mary, yes, Danny and I are surf buddies, and we also fuck, in a romantic, boyfriend-y kind of way--except when we blow each other instead--because we are partners, both at home and at work, and plan on being so for life, in the most non-prosaic, non-goofy way possible." He kisses Danny's chest, right through his tee-shirt.   
  
Danny snorts with laughter, running his hands over Steve's head, ruffling his hair. "Yeah. You tell Mary that next time she's here. I dare you."    
  
"You daring me, Danny?" Steve tugs Danny down into his lap, arms wrapped tight around Danny's waist. The chair creaks alarmingly. "You really want to dare me?"    
  
"No, no, oh my god, shut up," Danny tilts Steve's face up and kisses him. He tastes like buttercream. "And stop squeezing me so hard. I ate ten pieces of cake today, Birthday Boy."   
  
Steve immediately loosens his grip, then rubs Danny's stomach soothingly. "If that doesn't work, then, how do you feel about Mr. Right? Hey Mary, here's Danny. I've decided he's Mr. Right."   
  
"Cute. And technically correct." Arms resting on Steve's shoulders, Danny grins at him, cheeky as ever and Steve has to kiss him.    
  
"What do you want me to tell Mary, then?" Serious now, Steve waits for an answer.    
  
"Honestly?" Danny nuzzles Steve's cheek, gentle and sweet. "Whatever you are comfortable with."   
  
Steve has no idea what he's comfortable with. Danny is so many things to him.    
  
"Whenever you are comfortable with it," Danny adds. Then pokes Steve in the chest. "Just don't be diffident. Please?"   
  
Steve nods. "Got it." He had been startled by Mary's innocent question, surprised by the thought of having to define his relationship with Danny. "I'll figure something out."    
  
"Just run it past me first," Danny warns.    
  
"Nope. It's going to be a surprise." Steve smiles at Danny's worried face and as Danny begins to protest, Steve kisses him, then kisses him again, and suggests they go to bed and do cake-fueled, entirely non-prosaic things to each other and as Danny perks up, slipping from Steve's lap and dragging him up the stairs, Steve is convinced, more than ever, that Danny is indeed Mr. Right. 


End file.
